


And So, All Yours

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks (not too descriptive), Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Illusions, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Marvel Norse Lore, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Self Confidence Issues, Separation Anxiety, Sneaky Frigga (Marvel), no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You didn't believe the ball was anything important, even if you were forced by Odin to take "royal etiquette" classes. However, nearing the end of the night, you find out just exactly what all of the fuss was about.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	And So, All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself it was a self-care day. Apparently, self-care days for me includes writing many, many words of a Loki fic just after I finished a 5k angst fic before getting to more requests on the to-do list.
> 
> Do I have a single regret? No. Hopefully it won't take too long for chapter two, since I've already started! I kind of imagine this to be in the same universe as my two other fics: Kisses and Constellations, and Shirtless Wonders! Maybe it'll be a little series or something. I dunno, but I'd like to think it's canon! Any mistakes you find are my own! Hope you love this as much as I do!

You didn’t suspect that after courting a prince for a multitude of years would mean taking “proper” classes to attend a ball. You had been to balls with your family and Loki's family before, including the time you've been with Loki and even before officially becoming lovers.

And yet, you had been in so called “classes” learning proper etiquette of a royal ball for the past week thanks to Odin's orders.

This meant that any of your free time had been taken up by learning how to ballroom dance, proper dining etiquette, and even getting fitted for a new gown. You'd trade all this nonsense you've already learned to spend time with your lover.

You just wanted to see Loki. That’s all you wanted—well, rather craved—at the end of the week. However, you knew Loki must have things to do to properly prepare for the ball, if Odin was forcing you to take these so called courses.

You tried focusing on the things you were being taught and that thankfully made the days leading up to the ball come faster than you could have imagined at the beginning of the week. Before you could even stop and think about how you'd finally get to see Loki, you were getting pulled into your long, emerald gown whilst your hair was being braided into intricate designs and makeup was being applied to your face. The handmaidens were going over what you had learned as you sat in front of the golden vanity in the room you had in the palace that Frigga had assigned you to stay in for the week.

It all started to become incessant chatter in your ears as your mind began to pull elsewhere, starting to realize that you're seeing Loki for the first time. What would he be wearing? Would he be seated next to you at the dining table? Would he try to pull any tricks contrary to his training he's been given at the same time as you?

"My lady, are you paying attention?"

"Y-Yes!" You exclaimed abruptly, making eye contact with one of the handmaidens through the mirror. "Yes, I am. My apologies."

"You're thinking of Prince Loki, aren't you?"

You let out a defeated sigh as you nodded, closing your eyes as you felt the other handmaidens position hairpins to hold your hair in certain spots.

"I don't think it would be foolish if I were to say yes."

The handmaidens let out kind laughter as you felt your face heat up even more due to your apparent embarrassment about the situation. You're unsure as to why you're so shy about admitting to missing Loki, as you've never been shy about it before.

You assume it's because of the amount of time you've been apart.

The handmaidens were reassuring with your embarrassment and made any shyness dissipate through vigorating conversation. They were kind and had answered questions you had about the evening you were preparing to face, including what Loki was to be wearing. You had been told it was formal attire for all and not just the women unlike the last, which made you believe that it was an actual celebratory ball and not some sort of peace treaty.

It made most of your nervousness ease off of your bare shoulders as the final touches to your appearance were made, continuing to making light conversation with the handmaidens before sending them out once their work was done to allow them get ready for the ball, now alone in your quarters for the first time this evening.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, staying seated in front of the pearlescent vanity that matched most of the heavily gold accented room, realizing just how much more... regal you looked. It was a huge difference from your everyday attire when you went to tend to royal duties as often as Loki almost always did.

It was almost as if you really were princess of Asgard, even if you hadn't married into the family. 

"You have always been royalty to me, my love."

Your head whipped around at the sound of your lover's voice behind you, a grin replacing your pursed lips you had while you sat and examined yourself in the mirror. "Loki?"

He had a matching grin as he wore a forest green tunic that had gold accents—much like your dress—accompanied by a plunging neckline which allowed your eyes to trail down to view some of his broad chest. You didn't hesitate to bite your lip for a moment before remembering you're wearing lipstick and quickly release your bottom lip from your teeth as to not ruin any of the work that had been put into your appearance.

Loki didn't seem to notice and said your name back lovingly before you took a moment to unfold yourself from the comfort of the chair in front of the vanity and rush the best you could into his awaiting arms.

However, the second you found yourself hugging him tightly, you realized how abnormally warm he felt under your touch. A little... fizzy even. As if his skin were buzzing like a glass of freshly poured sparkling mead, or as if Thor shocked him once more. Almost as if he was falling ill. Regardless, you were confused. You had seen him cast illusions before, but you've never touched him in that form, so you were unable to deny that possibility from your mind.

There had been one night when you were close to touching him in that form. But that was cut short.

"Conjuring illusions, my love. Not sick," Loki started after hearing your thoughts of concern, pulling away from you so he could tilt your chin up with a hand to let him catch your eyes with his, "I had to find some way to see you. I've been deprived of you for far too long."

His words made your face heat up as you scanned his face, noticing that there had been a slight green glow around the top of his head. He felt so real under your touch, but he was still buzzing. 

"Couldn't you get in trouble—"

"Darling, I've done this many a time, and you're worried if I'll get caught?" Loki couldn't hide his chuckle at that point and moved the hand that was on your chin to cup one of your cheeks. "You truly underestimate the God of Mischief."

"The last time this happened, Frigga had banished me from our quarters for a week, need I remind you," you replied with as much confidence you could muster. Loki’s face starts to heat up slightly, most likely recalling the events of that night. His hand moved from your cheek as he started to shift his body slightly into a defensive stance, arms falling to his sides.

"I told you I was testing the spell out—"

"I'm joking, my dear," you giggled out, moving your hands from their place around his waist to hold his face. "Let's change the subject, shall we?"

Loki seemed to lose his stance on the topic before taking a moment to properly take in your appearance, clearing his throat.

"You look ravishing."

It only took a moment to hear the change of tone in Loki's voice, and you could feel heat pooling in your belly in that instance, your legs wishing to press together for very little desired relief. Even when he's an illusion, Loki still found ways to make you yearn for more intimate activities.

You opened your mouth to say something as you watched Loki's illusion falter under your hands, no longer feeling his cheekbones your hands were resting on. His head turned over his shoulder which sent your hands breaking through the illusion's structure with a small hissing noise.

Quickly, you moved your hands away from where his face once was as Loki sighed and turned his attention back to you, his touch seeming to ghost over your hips.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later, darling." Loki saw your pout and couldn't help but give you a soft smile before running a buzzing thumb over your lower lip. "I love you."

Your pout was quick to turn back into a giddy smile. After saying what was over a thousand I love you's, you never tired of hearing it. "I love you more. Stay out of trouble."

"Now where is the fun in that, love?" Loki questioned teasingly before pressing a quick, tingling kiss to your forehead before finally disappearing in a flash of green. Your heart clenched momentarily in sadness, wishing you had more time to converse with Loki before the night's activities.

One week was far too long to be without your lover, and you prayed that you'd never have to go through this again without good reason.

Sighing softly as you looked in the direction where Loki once stood, starting to pace as you waited for your guards to collect you and escort you to the ballroom floor.

From what you recalled from your handmaidens, you were to have your arrival announced. Something about that screamed Loki's doing, considering you assumed the ball was just a personal affair that most Asgardians were invited to. Another part of you actually started to fancy the idea of this ball being a treaty of some kind, for you had no clue as to why else your arrival would be announced.

More things to ask Loki once you see him in the ballroom.

It felt like years as you continued waiting for the guards. You touched up some of your makeup unnecessarily as well as look at the elaborate hair pins that were pushed into your hair, noticing how they sparkled under the lighting of the room as you adored the gold shimmering at every turn of your head. Part of you was curious where Loki was and what he was doing currently. Perhaps he was engaging with some Asgardians in conversation. Or, maybe he was conversing with his mother at the dining table while guests filed in.

Or, possibly he was trying to find Thor so he could cause some mischief before Odin could find out.

"Norns, this man.." You happily mumbled to yourself. Just thinking about Loki was making you flustered. And you were still just waiting to be taken to the main ballroom. Your hands gently covered your face as you took a moment to breathe and collect your thoughts.

Soon enough, your patience was rewarded as your usual guards that accompanied you on palace grounds came to guide you to the ballroom after you instructed them to give you a moment for one last look over at your appearance after sliding your shoes onto your feet.

Seeing yourself in Loki's colors gave you the confidence boost you needed before you turned to the door that led out to the thoroughly decorated halls of the palace, calling out for your guards kindly as your doors shut behind you.

"Gentlemen," you greeted with a smile, "how are you this evening?"

Völund and Áleifr greeted you just as warmly, falling into step with you as you continued conversing with them.

Your anxiousness only started to slowly grow as you made your way down long halls to get through the palace to the ballroom the ball was to take place in. This wasn't your first time having your arrival announced in total, but for a ball, it was a first.

To Asgardian customs, it was as if you were being recognized officially as a part of the royal family. That made your anxious feelings only tighten your chest. Would the Asgardian people accept you? Most already have since you and Loki had announced your courtship ages ago, but you did see glares some local women had given you when they saw you on Loki's arm. You already have taken on royal duties as well--but not as many as a princess should, in your opinion. Loki always disagreed—as he was the one you did most tasks with—as well as Frigga, but you still felt as if you could do more for your people of Asgard.

You wanted to do more. They deserved it.

"Milady, are you ready?" Völund asked as you stopped walking before the archway that led to the staircase that was to commence your announcement. You couldn't help but peek out into the ballroom, only to be blown away by how full it looked.

You were quick to pull back from the edge, taking a deep breath. At least the entirety of Asgard was doing to watch you come out from behind this wall and walk down the very same steps Frigga and Odin had walked just mere minutes ago with Loki and Thor trailing just after them. How were you to do it alone? Part of you felt disdain for the rules that Odin had in place, for if they weren't stopping you, you would demand to make your arrival with Loki so you didn't worry so much about everything that could possibly go wrong as you descended from the stairs.

"Prince Loki said he would not mind waiting at the last steps, ma'am," Áleifr added kindly, noticing your breathing had started to quicken from your burst of anxiety. You didn't hesitate to ask if he could get the message to Loki that you would like him to be there when you start, knowing that your panic would be minimal to none the second you see him.

Áleifr was quick to walk out onto the steps and converse with the other guards that were stationed just around the other side of the walls you hid behind before he returned, one of the other guards walking down the steps at what seemed like a fast pace.

Völund started a gentle conversation with you while Áleifr kept watch for any other guards or drunk Asgardians who tried to roam around the palace. In the midst of this, you tried to bring back your cool and collected façade that left you on the journey to the ballroom doors.

It took a few moments to get everything back under control as you felt your fingers start to toy with some of the rings the handmaidens adorned your hands with as accent pieces for your outfit. You thanked Völund profusely for his help, starting to ask questions about his family to keep your mind focused on something other than the things that were coursing through your mind. 

Áleifr was quick to check for the guard he had sent to get Loki out on the steps once more, conversing with him once he had jogged back up the steps for a moment before returning where you and Völund waited.

"Is he waiting?"

"He's just finished conversation with the Queen and should be arriving momentarily, milady."

"Then we will wait for his arrival, if that is alright."

Völund and Áleifr voiced their agreement as you continued to try and make calm conversation to get your mind off of the crowd of your people enjoying their time at a royal ball.

You were twisting a ring on your middle finger for the fifth time when Áleifr had been informed of Loki's arrival at the bottom of the staircase. Your hands were quick to separate and fall back to your sides like you had practiced on your second day of your so-called classes, lifting up the skirt of your dress slightly to avoid stepping on the fabric as you moved a bit faster than you should have.

The sounds of the ballroom were silenced as Odin was heard talking loudly. You didn't bother to try and make out what was being said as you held your head high, walking out into the center of the archway with Völund and Áleifr just behind you at your sides. You hoped you seemed composed and not as if you just took a moment panicking about the amount of people you were hopefully not to make a fool of yourself in front of.

The smile you had was completely genuine as you heard the Asgardian people applaud you as you took your time going down the first few steps before your eyes caught Loki's. The look he gave you made it feel as if it were just the two of you in the whole room. It urged you to speed up a bit more as you came down the steps, completely drowning out the applause and trying to focus on not tripping as you kept your eyes locked with Loki's.

Eventually your hand extended to land in Loki's as you finished the final steps of the main staircase, the crowd cheering a bit louder as you did a final bow before Loki pulled you in for a quick kiss that made your face heat up into a blush.

"Odin will have your head," you teased through clenched teeth as you smiled and waved, Loki doing the same as he started to guide you to the main ballroom floor after thanking your guards for taking care of you. Loki let out a genuine laugh, letting his fingers lace through your own.

"I would love to see him try," he replied as the crowd finally started to quiet down back to a low hum. Just how it was before your arrival. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," you confirmed softly, starting to stand a bit closer to Loki's side as his hand slipped from yours to wrap around your waist so he could hold you to him as you traveled together through the main floor. "I just saw how many people were in attendance and... lost my head for a moment."

Loki stopped guiding you for a moment to look at your face to be sure you weren't lying before pressing a swift kiss to your temple as his grip tightened momentarily. "I'm sorry, darling. If Odin allowed it, I would—"

"I know, my love. I understand. I'm fine now, no need to burden yourself with worry any longer," you said, taking a moment to glance up and scold at him as his face seemed skeptical. "I am fine, Loki."

"If there is any moment tonight where you need a moment to collect yourself—"

"I won't hesitate to tell you." You finished Loki's sentence with ease, letting out a soft laugh. "Are you aware of how adorable you can be when you worry?"

Loki rolled his eyes fondly as the two of you started to move through the crowd again, "do tell."

Your laughter grew with his reaction, your heart starting to pick up speed once his laughter started to quietly cut through yours. 

The ball was less intimidating now that you had Loki at your side, striking up conversations occasionally with some of the people you walked by as you made your way back to the large dining table that the two of you were required to sit at with the rest of the family.

Dinner went smooth. As smooth as it could with Loki and Thor sitting together, which amused you and Frigga to no end. The two of them had a good relationship, but there had still been tension that had to be resolved by a third party. You still thought that Loki should have sat next to you for the entirety of the dinner, but you didn't want to voice that opinion anywhere near Odin.

The second dinner was done, Loki was quick to whisk you away onto the ballroom floor to dance to the music that was playing. You couldn't hold back the laughter that was bubbling at your throat from your lover's sudden excitement. "Slow down, Loki! We have all night!"

Loki slowed his stride for you, but continued guiding you to one of the empty halls that was connected to the ballroom. 

So you weren't going to dance, then.

It felt as if you were both teens again, sneaking around the halls of the palace during important happenings of which you were both required to attend. But of course, instead, you both opted for taking solitude in empty halls, closets, even rooms to spend time alone together. Thanks to this, guards have easily caught you and Loki in many compromising positions over the years.

Part of you wanted to protest his actions in this moment due to your current training you had drilled into your mind for the past week, but another part of you didn’t care. You missed Loki. And the ball was already dull enough, so you’d happily let him shove you into a closet if it meant enjoying yourself for the first time in a week.

Loki shocked you by making a sharp turn into another hallway, and pulled you from your thoughts by pinning you to the wall and slamming his lips to yours in a heated kiss. You gasped against his lips, letting your head lean forward into his hands that moved to cup your cheeks, finally savouring his touch.

You had forgotten how soft Loki’s lips were. They were sweeter than normal, even. Perhaps that was thanks to the mead you both had drunk during dinner, though. You let out a little huff of a moan as he nipped at your lower lip, taking the chance to lick them apart.

Your hands found their home on Loki’s sides, gripping the fabric under your fingertips tightly as he started to pull away from the kiss, your shared breaths heavy.

Loki let out a breathless chuckle as he pressed one last kiss to your lips, resting his forehead on yours as your noses gently bumped together. Your smile was the most genuine it had been in the past week, and you felt dizzy just from this interaction alone.

“Hopefully no guards saw that,” you teased breathlessly, letting out a giggle yourself. Loki let out another laugh before closing his eyes as he kept his forehead pressed to yours.

“Nothing they haven’t seen before, darling.”

“Mmm.” Your eyes looked over your lovers face for a moment, no traces of worry or annoyance from the evening to be seen. Just love. Endless amounts of love. “At least it wasn’t like the last time—”

Loki’s eyes opened quickly, his gaze boring into yours as he tried to be threatening, “do not bring up the ball from four months ago. Mother is still cross with me for that.”

“As she should! I should be cross with you for ruining one of my favorite gowns!”

The both of you looked at each other, your body still pressed into the wall thanks to Loki crowding you into the marble of the palace. After a few moments of staring, you started to break into giggles again.

“You must admit,” Loki said through his laughter, “you looked even better with the gown off—”

“That does not change the fact it was my favorite, Loki,” you scolded playfully, letting out a long sigh to catch your breath, grinning like a madwoman as you watched Loki smile down at you fondly. “I missed you.”

“And I missed you, my love.”

You didn’t hesitate to take his hands from your cheeks before intertwining your fingers with his. “Next time there is to be a ball, please try to convince Odin I am far more educated than he believes. I don’t think I could take a week away from you again.”

Loki took a deep breath through his nose in that moment, pulling his forehead from your own to press a kiss to the skin.

“I tried to reason with him. You know how he can be,” Loki replied with a tone of sadness. “But, that matters not. We’re together now, and that is all that matters.”

Your grin never faltered as Loki spoke, leaning up on your toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“It looks to be you’re right, my prince.”

Loki gave a boyish smile before leaning in for a longer kiss before the two of you started to catch up. The conversation flowed easily between the two of you, despite Loki’s close proximity. Occasionally, the both of you froze, hearing footsteps coming from the main hall that you had originally been dragged down by your lover. 

Thankfully, the two of you remained undisturbed as you talked about your week without the other. 

As most of your conversations with Loki do, it started to take a turn in a more... intimate way. Loki started to press gentle kisses to the bare skin of your neck as you prattled on about your useless lesson about posture you had taken earlier in the week. His hands started to roam across the fabric of your dress—his excuse being that he’d wanted to feel the fabric properly, never having seen anything like it before—and his body was being pressed into yours just a bit more than it usually would be if you were engaging in casual conversation.

“The teacher had been quite rude, the more I think about it—“ You cut yourself off with a breathy gasp as you felt Loki nip at the sensitive skin of your collarbone. You wanted to scold him for even considering the idea of marking up your skin. 

But you felt warmth wash over you at the idea of being marked for everyone to see.

“Do carry on, darling,” Loki muttered gently as he looked up at you, lips barely touching the spot he’d just nipped at. You took your bottom lip between your teeth as you watched Loki smirk wickedly up at you before going back to your collarbone.

You tried to continue stumbling through your story, little moans cutting through some of your words every once in a while thanks to Loki’s roaming hands and skilled mouth. 

“L-Loki..” You felt him finally pull away to admire his work as you tried to avoid the throbbing heat that was starting to grow between your legs. “I would not like to be caught without a gown _again_.”

Loki couldn’t help but let out a deep chuckle at your words, his hands lightly resting on your backside as he moved back to his full height. You could most definitely detect a deeper, more dark tone under that laughter that screamed mischief.

“Darling, if I were to disrobe you again, it would be in the comfort of our chambers. No guards will see what is mine again.”

His words made you take in a deep breath, trying to seem unaffected how he just openly called you _his_. You didn’t think that after a week without his silver-tongue you’d have this much of an effect from it. You took your lip between your teeth again as you were quick to secure your arms around his neck to try and draw him closer to you. 

After clearing your throat, you gathered as much courage you had in the moment to speak as seductive as you could. “What’s stopping you from taking me to our chambers, then?”

Loki opened his mouth to reply, his eyes darkened with lust before you both heard guards coming down the hall. They were quietly conversing between each other, and you could both hear Loki’s name on their lips. In sync, you and Loki turned your heads to the opening that led into the hall you two had come from originally, both trying to listen in.

If you weren’t so on edge from the sudden possibility of getting interrupted with Loki, you’d laugh at how in sync you two were. 

“They’re coming this way,” Loki mumbled quickly. His hands moved from your bottom then, turning your head back to look at his face and cupping your cheeks in his palms. Your eyes ran over his face, noticing a determined look etched in his features as your face started to heat up under his touch.

“Loki,” you whispered suddenly as the footsteps of the guards came closer, “what are you _doing_?”

He hushed you swiftly, closing his eyes as you felt your body starting to tingle. Your grip was tightening around him as you shut his eyes under the assumption that maybe if you did it, whatever he was doing would work better. Either way, Loki didn’t seem to mind as the metallic footsteps finally stopped in front of the hall Loki had dragged you in to pin you into the wall. 

“Prince Loki!” One guard called out suddenly, which caused you to flinch from the sudden loudness of his voice. You could hear the footsteps move directly behind Loki, sounding as if he were shifting on each foot. You assumed that meant he was looking into the crevasses of the hall to find the two of you. 

It was at this moment you realized Loki was using his magic to conceal the two of you against the wall so you wouldn’t be found. The other guard let out a huff.

“Let’s just try the next hall. Odin will have our heads if we don’t find ‘im.”

The first guard grunted out of annoyance, most probably because of his task he was assigned, and started to walk out of the hall. “The prince better not be where I think he may be.”

The second guard let out a booming laugh, a soft _clank_ being heard, “We can finally stop worryin’ about it after tonight. You ‘member he told us that the plan they’ve been workin’ on is happening tonight.”

You tried to listen to their conversation the best you could before their voices faded down the hall. Both you and Loki let out a sigh of relief at the same time while you opened your eyes to look at Loki.

He had his face contorted in what looked like worry.

“Plan? What plan?” You questioned softly, letting one of your hands slowly slip into Loki’s hair to toy with the strands while he kept his eyes closed. Loki’s forehead stayed pressed to yours as he stayed silent.

“It.. It’s nothing for you to focus on, dearest,” Loki finally said, nervousness lacing his tone as his eyes finally opened to look into yours. “I have it under control.”

You rose a brow skeptically, moving your hand that was in his hair to slip to his cheek, watching him lean into your touch as his hands fell to rest on your shoulders. “Do you, my love? You are aware I’m willing to help you at any given moment, correct?”

“Yes,” he replied, keeping his eyes trained on your own as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to your palm without any hesitation. “I am aware. I’ve handled far worse.”

You knew he was trying to make you laugh with that sentence. You cracked a smile just so he could feel pleased before moving his head back up so you could press a kiss to his lips. When you pulled away, he tried to chase you back into another. That made you giggle quietly before moving your hand that was on his cheek to his mouth to cover it.

“We can continue what we started later. Odin needs you for something.”

Loki didn’t hesitate to let out a huff against your palm before grabbing your wrist and sliding his fingers between your own. “Must we? We’re not too far from our chambers—”

“Loki.”

“—and you know I can _certainly_ be quick—”

“Loki!” You exclaimed with a soft laugh, trying to cover his mouth with your other free hand only to have that one be caught with Loki’s as well. He laughed with you as his fingers laced between each of yours tightly, running the pad of his thumb over the decorative rings that adorned your fingers. You noticed how his thumb lingered on the empty spot of your ring finger. 

“Fine. Later,” Loki relented as he looked down at your hands with a growing smile. “I do hope you can be patient.”

“Can _you_?” You replied, snorting fondly. Loki let out a scoff of a laugh before giving you a quick peck on the lips. You smiled at the affection before Loki finally stopped crowding you against the wall, let go of one hand to help you fix anything of your appearance that was out of place before he started to guide you from the hall you had hid in. 

In the silence, you let your thoughts linger until you came to a sudden stop. Loki stopped just as you did, turning his head around to look at you over his shoulder. He spoke your name softly with concern as you asked the first question that came to the forefront of your mind. 

“What is this ball for?”

Loki’s body turned to face you again, his head tiling in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

“Usually,” you started, clearing your throat as you were reminded of your posture. You fought back a grimace and stood a little straighter, tilting your head up. You most certainly didn’t miss Loki’s eyes traveled down the length of your neck most probably to look at the mark he left on your collar bone, “I can tell what ball it is by who’s in attendance, but all of Asgard seems to be in the ballroom and I can’t place as to why that is.”

His eyes trailed back up to your face, confusion leaving his face as he blinked a few times to process what you were asking. Loki’s hand momentarily tightened around your own before taking a deep breath.

“It’s their anniversary!” Loki replied suddenly, almost as if he himself had forgotten. “My mother and father’s, that is. ”

You cocked your head to the side, your brows furrowing. “Really?”

“Yes!” Loki exclaimed, a wide grin coming to his face at the blink of an eye. “Another _amazing_ thousand years as Asgard’s rulers.”

Something in you could tell Loki had been lying. It was a new instinct you were trying to work on. It made you sound callous, not trusting your lover, but he only lied to you when he deemed it absolutely necessary. It drove you wild when all you wanted to do was help, even if there was a battle to be had, and Loki just left you in the dark.

“Why didn’t Frigga tell me at dinner?”

“She doesn’t like to make a big show about things, darling. You know this. She probably thought you had already known,” Loki explained gently. “You were with your handmaidens all day anyway, it’s a fair thought.”

You thought about it for a moment before realizing Loki was right. You had only started to talk with people who weren’t your assigned handmaidens once your guards had retrieved you from your room you had gotten ready in. Loki was giving you a knowing look when you let out a huff of annoyance.

You hated when he was right about certain things.

“Fair thought indeed,” you grumbled, starting to take the lead after giving Loki’s arm a tug when you rounded the corner of the hall, “let’s get you to Odin so he can chew your head off.”

Loki only let out a fond laugh, not hesitating to walk next to you happily as he pressed a kiss to your temple. You couldn’t help a smile come onto your face to break your annoyed expression as you were met with the empty halls you had rushed down mere minutes ago, Loki’s hand casually slipping from your grip to curl low around your hips to guide you back to the ballroom.


End file.
